


Late Night Discussions

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Late Night Chats, i wrote this at 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel talk about eventually leaving Gravity Falls at three in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Discussions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You/gifts).



"H-hey Dipper?" Mabel asked as she flopped over from the wall’s side of the room to look at her twin. "Do you ever wonder what’s gonna happen when we leave Gravity Falls?" the braced female twin groaned, half-asleep. “Probably everything will stay the same after we leave” Dipper responded, dropping his am on his face with a silent ‘plap’. “Or another mystery-thing will happen and we won’t be here for it.” the male stated blandly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“What if the gnomes come back? Soos could download another freaky program! Or we see something else again?” Dipper asked, looking to the ceiling as if it had an answer. “Well, I doubt that Dipping Sauce..” his twin doubted with a lazy smile as she checked their alarm clock. It was three somethin AM. Kind of a good time to talk when everything is decently warm and kind of muggy- In a good way. If there was a good way.”Well I don’t know what’s going to happen to be honest-” Mabel began. “Don’t we kinda make our own summer and adventures by yourself with only some help of the town’s weird mystery hoo-haw?”

“Maybe?” the male retorted, wiping some gross teenage boy sweat from his forehead. “I think that in a way.. everything will be the same yet different- You know what I mean Mabel?” he insisted, earning a nod from his sister. Why was he so sleepy? Do people always get really emotional at three in the morning?

“Hey Dip?” Mabel asked, looking lazily at her brother. It was too early and hot to move. “I think I killed a man… Like I killed him in a past life or something. Does Waddles have feelings?” she blabbed, kind of making up her words as she went along. “We didn’t kill anyone except for the undead.. or the SummerWeen Trickster or those clay creatures so…” her brother added with a sigh.

Both twins yawned in unison- they always did have a bad habit of doing things at the same time. “Maybe we can convince mom and dad to let us stay here with Grunkle Stan” Mabel suggested as she read the alarm clock again. Three Forty-Five. “I doubt it…” the mystery-obsessed male insisted with a shrug as he jumped to the floor to stretch and the 3 book. “Remember when Norman came here for a while? Grunkle Stan said he couldn’t have people here all year round..” he reminisced.

The braced sweater-crazy girl sighed, picking up her grappling hook from the bedside table and began to trace her small but chubby fingers along the sides. It felt smooth and cold, almost icy to the touch and an odd comfort for a few minutes before putting it back in its proper place.. “Well that’s a dumb concept for poopheads..” she complained with a mutter of “I’m goin back to sleep..” before flopping back to her side and slowly falling asleep.

Dipper smiled to himself, the memories in the strange little town of Gravity Falls grew with the mysteries surrounding it, almost intertwining each other in a way. “We aren’t leaving just yet..” he said out loud, flipping through the books pages. Gnomes, Floating Eyeballs, Ghosts and The Bunker’s mysteries would be cracked.

**  
And that’s a promise.**


End file.
